A wide variety of digital cameras is currently available. Conventional digital photography options and methods are described e.g. in the manual of the Sony DSC-T7 digital camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,591 to Black et al describes an apparatus and method for recognizing facial expressions and applications therefor.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.